Just Sammy
by Isil L
Summary: Sam Winchester ha pasado por muchas cosas en lo que lleva de vida. Algunas de ellas, malas. Algunas de ellas, buenas. Estas son, simplemente, algunas de ellas. Drabbles independientes para 10fandoms, de LiveJournal
1. Caza

**Disclaimer: **No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

Al margen del disclaimer, primer drabble de Sammy. Tiene ocho años y curiosidad. Yo solo digo que es so cute, que me encanta este chico y que ojalá fuera mio.

Como sé que probablemente esto último no se cumplirá, al menos espero que os guste la viñeta.

* * *

**.Caza.**

Un Sam Winchester de apenas ocho años se sentó como pudo en el sofá de aquella pequeña recepción. Su padre hablaba con la recepcionista y su hermano, que siempre andaba pegado a John, se encontraba de pie al lado de este, mirándole como admirado por su grandeza.

Sam rebuscó dentro de la mochila que su padre le había dicho que le guardara, intentando encontrar algo que hacer mientras esperaba a que John y Dean volvieran con la llave de una habitación. Y entonces topó con una especie de agenda, que con algunas hojas sueltas y medio rotas que sobresalían, le llamó la atención sobre el resto de cosas.

Sin ningún reparo la abrió, y comenzó a leer. Le costaba, pero poco a poco iba avanzando en su lectura, y cuando se aburría de una página pasaba a la siguiente aunque de la anterior apenas hubiera leído un párrafo. Le gustaban los dibujos que había, aunque algunos fueran algo siniestros, como monstruos o lobos. Entonces, cuando se disponía a pasar la séptima página, la voz cabreada de su padre le sobresaltó.

-¡Eso no se toca, Sam!

Cerró el diario de golpe, y lo metió en la mochila, que inmediatamente le tendió a su padre, asustado. John la cogió y Sam vio como, a su lado, Dean le hacía una señal para que no dijera nada, así que en silencio se levantó y siguió a ambos.

Aquella noche, apretujado en la cama con su hermano que no paraba de moverse, sus pensamientos vagaron por muchas cosas. Los monstruos, su padre, las salidas de su padre. Y se dijo a si mismo que tenía que preguntarle a Dean algo.

¿Su padre cazaba monstruos?

* * *

Sería un bonito premio para mi que le dierais al go y, aunque tirarais tomates, dijerais qué os pareció )

¡Hasta el siguiente!

**Isilme.**


	2. Sal

**Disclaimer: **No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por los 6 reviews de la primera viñeta, están todos contestados en un review a mi misma. Por cierto, una pregunta para "darkness", ¿hay dos personas con el mismo nick, o es que dejaste dos r&r? Yo lo respondí como uno solo, pero si son dos personas (pregunto por si acaso) avisad x)

En fin, sin más que decir, os dejo con la siguiente viñeta. Aviso: no está conectada con la primera, a pesar de que en esta, Sam tambien es pequeño.

* * *

**.Sal.**

Un buen cazador sabe que hay tres cosas que siempre debe de tener. Primera, un caso decente y la información sobre este. Segunda, las armas. Tercera, la sal. Pero Sam Winchester, con seis años, por muy hijo de cazador que fuera, no tenía ni las más remota idea de esos datos. Por eso, cuando veía a su padre sentarse en una mesa con una pistola en una mano, un cartucho en la otra y una bolsa de sal delante, su curiosidad podía con él.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó, acercándose a John.

-Sammy, no es el momento de jugar, ¿qué tal si te vas con tu hermano?

-Pero Dean dice que no le moleste. Dice que está ocupado, pero no me quiere decir con qué.-repuso el niño, encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que se subía a una silla, al lado de su padre.- ¿Qué haces?-repitió, insistente.

-Cosas de mayores. Si quieres quédate aquí, pero no toques nada.

Sam asintió. Satisfecho por la obediencia de su hijo, John comenzó a rellenar el cartucho con sal del paquete, mientras Sam miraba en silencio. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, y no tardó en poner en práctica. Comenzó a acercar el paquete hacia él, con la intención de poder ir pasándole la sal a su padre. Y según iba acercando el paquete, más sal caía sobre la mesa, dejando así un rastro.

-¡Sam!-exclamó John, en tono de reproche.-Te dije que no tocaras nada.

Sam soltó el paquete de sal y miró a su madre. Tal vez no había sido tan buena idea jugar con la sal.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó, no os gustó?

Para cualquier comentario, duda, felicitación, tomatazo, o similares, dejad un review por el que os estaré agradecida.

¡Hasta el siguiente!

**Isilme.L**

* * *


	3. Desaparición

**Disclaimer: **No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

Ya sabeis, capítulos que no están conectados. En este, en concreto, Sam ya es mayor. Gracias a Cerdo Volador (cuyo nombre me recuerda cierta canción de cierto anuncio (?)) por el review del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**.Desaparición.**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, casi con pereza. Cuando consiguió situarse, y se acordó de que estaban en un Motel, en un pueblo cerca de Houston, no se le ocurrió mirar la hora. Las ocho de la mañana.

Bostezando se levantó y se fue al baño, pasando por al lado de la cama donde dormía su hermano. Que estaba hecha. Que no tenía un bulto que roncaba y se movía. Que estaba vacía, en conclusión.

-¡Dean!-exclamó.

El miedo se estaba apoderando de él, y lo notaba. Empezó a gritar el nombre de Dean, como esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera de algún sitio, riéndose de su cara y diciendo que había sido una broma y que había picado. Pero nadie contestaba.

Se cambio todo lo rápido que pudo, cogiendo lo primero que vio y tras ponerse la chaqueta salió de allí, dispuesto a encontrar a Dean a como diera de lugar. Pero nada más salir lo encontró dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?-preguntó, cabreado.-Tu cama estaba hecha, y ni rastro de ti. ¿Tu nuevo hobbie es desaparecer o qué?

-Hey, tranquilo, fierecilla.-bromeó Dean.-Que solo había ido a buscar algo que me dejé en mi nena.

Dean rió y entró, dejándole solo en la puerta de la habitación. Y se sintió bastante idiota, a decir verdad. Pero lo dejó pasar.

Estaba demasiado nervioso últimamente.

* * *

Lo dicho, cualquier cosa le dais al go.

**Isilme.L**


	4. Impala

**Disclaimer:** No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

**

* * *

**

**.Impala.**

Ahora empezaba a entender a Dean. Aquella sensación de libertad, aquellas ganas de gritar y de subir la música hasta quedarse sin oído, eran geniales.

En medio de una carretera vacía, con uno de las cintas de AC/DC de su hermano sonando de fondo, la mano derecha apoyada en el volante y el brazo izquierdo sobre el hueco que dejaba la ventanilla del coche bajada, Sam Winchester sonrió.

Se giró para mirar a su hermano, que dormía en el asiento de al lado. Dean se había pasado toda la noche conduciendo y una vez llegado a su límite —y Sam era consciente de que la palabra límite hablando de conducir para Dean significaba al borde de dormirse sobre el volante— había dejado que él cogiera un poco el coche. Eran raras las veces que ocurría aquello, pero eran geniales.

Olvidando todas sus preocupaciones, olvidando que a su hermano le quedaban semanas de vida, olvidándolo todo, se dejó llevar y echando su cabeza hacia atrás gritó.

Dean se había despertado de golpe, pero le daba igual. Estaba en el Impala, aquel coche que, de alguna forma extraña, era una cura. Y, después de todo, tenía que disfrutar el momento. Dean ya estaba empezando a mirarle mal para que parara el coche. Era su nena, y a él no le importaba devolvérsela.

Pero cuando terminara la canción.


	5. Pacto

**Disclaimer:** No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

**

* * *

**

**.Pacto.**

-Parece que sea ya costumbre.-casi gruñó para si mismo, tirándose en la cama de aquella habitación de motel.

Mirando hacia el techo su cabeza vagó levemente desde el día de la muerte de su padre hasta hacía ya unos años, al momento en el que Dean había muerto. Dos muertes. Dos pactos. Odiaba que la gente hiciera eso, y aun así ahí estaba, intentando solucionar otro pacto nuevo de un idiota que había vendido su alma a cambio de una carrera profesional productiva.

Sacudió la cabeza como de un perro se tratase e intentó centrarse en el caso, pero eso de volver a pensar en pactos demoníacos le estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba. Se lo estaba tomando demasiado a pecho y sabía que no debía. Alan Stone no era ni John ni Dean Winchester. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en su padre y su hermano.

Si bien ambos habían dado su vida por alguien que les importaba —y suficientemente culpable se sentía ya al saber que ese alguien era él en el caso de Dean y en parte tambien en el de su padre— ese idiota no la había dado más que por una estúpida carrera. Y lo peor era que se sentía obligado a salvarle, porque en su momento no salvó a su hermano, ni a su padre.

-Estúpido.-volvió a gruñir, tapándose la cara con las manos.

Quería llorar de la impotencia, pero se recordó a si mismo que los Winchester no podían llorar, y eso se lo había enseñado su hermano. Si no había podido con el pacto de Dean, al cual pensaba sacar algún día del Infierno, podría con el de ese tío.

Aunque solo fuera para aliviar un poco el dolor.


	6. Exhumar

**Disclaimer: **No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**.Exhumar.**

Después de tanto tiempo tendría que volver a hacerlo. La verdad es que nunca había tenido mucha experiencia en eso, no era una cosa que pudieras practicar cuando quisieras y tampoco es que él lo hubiera hecho mucho. Dean si, porque llevaba más años que él en todo ese lío, pero él, Sam Winchester, no.

Pero después de todo era su trabajo, por así decirlo.

Así que dando gracias por que a él le hubiera tocado hacer aquello y no distraer al espíritu loco, cogió la pala y comenzó a cavar. Y a medida que cavaba, el olor a podrido aumentaba.

Cuando por fin consiguió llegar al ataúd utilizó la pala como palanca y lo abrió. Allí estaban los restos de ese hombre que llevaba días dándoles dolores de cabeza.

Desde luego ver un cadáver ardiendo no era un espectáculo bonito, además de no ser algo permitido por la ley. Pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que, a pesar de todo, estaba haciendo algo bien.

¿O acaso no estaba salvando personas de convertirse en cadáveres?


	7. Perros

**Disclaimer: **No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**.Perros.**

Le perseguían. Ladraban, gruñían, casi parecía que iban diciéndole algo que le era incomprensible, pero que parecía importante. Y el corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas podían. Entonces aparecían más perros ante él y le acorralaban, le sitiaban y no le dejaban lugar para escapar.

Retrocedía poco a poco, asustado, pero un gruñido a su espalda le hacía girarse de golpe, para volver a retroceder en dirección contraria, y de nuevo ocurría lo mismo. Se sentía atrapado, asustado. Los perros le miraban como si de un momento a otro se fueran a tirar sobre él, y él sabía que si eso pasaba terminaría como Dean.

Entonces ocurría.

Los perros se lanzaban a por él, todos al mismo tiempo. Pero antes de llegar a él se esfumaban y todo se volvía negro. Entonces aparecía Dean. Ensangrentado, desgarrado, intentando alcanzarle. Pero no lo conseguía, y Sam corría hacia él, intentaba cogerle, pero una fuerza lo arrastraba lejos de su mano.

Y cuando parecía a punto de alcanzar a Dean, despertó de golpe. Sudando y respirando entrecortadamente, luchando por no llorar. Todas las noches igual.

Intentando calmarse se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba despejarse. Necesitaba olvidar esos gruñidos.


	8. Colt

**Disclaimer: **No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**.Colt. **

Las palabras en latín salían de su boca tan automáticamente que ya ni siquiera necesitaba leerlas. Pero cuando terminó de recitarlas tuvo que esperar, pues aquella parte era la que siempre cambiaba.

-¿Me echabas de menos, Sammy?-escuchó, detrás suya.

Se giró para mirar de cara a la persona que le hablaba. Ruby. Tal vez no fuera la persona —por llamarla de alguna forma más suave que demonio y sentirse algo mejor— en quien confiar, pero en aquel momento no se iba a andar con muchos remilgos al respecto.

-Necesito tu ayuda en algo.-dijo, serio, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Ruby.

En la cara de ella apareció una sonrisa de superioridad que le molestó bastante, pero se contuvo. Entonces Ruby comenzó a andar en círculos en los que él era el centro.

-Así que ahora necesitas mi ayuda. Yo ya te la había ofrecido antes, pero si no quisiste escuchar…-no terminó la frase, consciente de que Sam estaba mirándola atentamente.

-La Colt ha desaparecido. En realidad, más que desaparecer, sabemos su paradero. Pero es arriesgado ir a por ella.

-Pensaba que uno de los adjetivos que mejor definían a los Winchester era arriesgado. Pero parece que habéis aprendido a pararos a pensar…

Se estaba cabreando. No tenía tiempo de jueguecitos, y Ruby solo parecía querer jugar con él. Su sonrisa de superioridad se iba a ensanchando por momentos y, con ella, el cabreo de Sam. Por eso mismo en una de las ocasiones en las que Ruby pasaba delante de él la empujó y la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared

-¿Vas a ayudar o no?-casi gruñó a escasos centímetros de la boca de Ruby, que seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-Está bien, Sammy. No nos pongamos violentos.-dijo ella, y en su tono se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo en aquella situación en la que, si se movía aunque fuera solo un centímetro, sus labios rozarían fácilmente los de Sam.

-Dean no se puede enterar de esto.-dijo él.-Y es Sam.-añadió, molesto.

Sam le miró a los ojos. Y no supo como, si fue cosa suya, por la cercanía, o por qué, pero supo que Ruby no le mentía. Les iba a ayudar.


	9. Latín

**Disclaimer: **No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**.Latín.**

Las montañas de libros empezaban a acumularse a su alrededor. Desde que hacía unos días había hablado con Bobby sobre cierta posibilidad de sacar a Dean del infierno, se había encerrado en una habitación de un Motel y solo se permitía levantar la cabeza de los libros para comer algo o ir al baño, y tampoco se lo permitiría si no supiera que era estrictamente necesario.

Lo peor era que todos aquellos libros, o al menos la mayoría, estaban escritos en latín. No entendía por que, porque a nadie le hubiera costado traducirlos y ahorrarle un poco de trabajo. Pero no, ahí estaban, las pilas de libros, que parecía que le decían "tradúceme, Sammy, soy tu respuesta".

O eso, o el usar tanto el diccionario de latín le hacía delirar.

Entonces, cuando llevaba intentando averiguar lo que ponía en una página más de media hora, bufó y cerró el libro que había delante suya de golpe.

-¿Y yo quería estudiar derecho?-se preguntó a si mismo, frotándose los ojos.

Estaba muerto de sueño, y no era para menos, llevaba varios días sin dormir. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cama, donde se acostó. Y cerrando los ojos se quedó fácilmente dormido, descansando al fin.

Y si no estuviera seguro de que tendría de nuevo la misma pesadilla en la que Dean le gritaba que le ayudara, habría jurado que soñaría con el latín.


	10. Hermano

**Disclaimer: **No he creado a Sammy, ni a Dean, ni a John. No soy un hombre ni me llamo Kirpke. Obviamente, todo esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro. Es que es más divertido cuando no tienes a medio EEUU pendiente de lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**.Hermano.**

Todavía no podía aceptarlo. Llevaba cerca de una eternidad — o eso le pareció a él — mirando su cuerpo inerte, pero no podía aceptarlo. Era como si todo hubiera acabado de golpe, como si nada tuviera sentido ya. Si, le quedaba Bobby, y sabía que él iba a estar a su lado, pero tambien sabía que no iba a ser lo mismo nunca.

Su hermano estaba muerto. Todo por culpa de Lilith y, aunque fuera muy en el fondo, sabía que tambien suya. Porque si él no hubiera sido tan idiota de bajar la guardia en medio de una guerra, no habría muerto, y Dean no habría hecho el pacto ni estaría tendido en el suelo, delante suya, desgarrado.

Las lágrimas caían sin que él apenas se diera cuenta, pero el dolor… dios, el dolo era inaguantable. En su interior no pudo más que jurarse algo que sabía que tarde o temprano cumpliría, pasara lo que pasara. Salvaría a Dean.

Salvaría a su hermano como que se llamaba Samuel Winchester.

* * *

_Hola!_

_La última viñeta está aquí. Espero que os hayan gustado, a mi me encantó escribirlas._

_Si quereis decir algo, ya sabeis, un review. Gracias por leerme, al margen de que dejes r&r o no, de verdad._

**Isilme.**


End file.
